Affections
by purrpickle
Summary: 100 word Faberry drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. So this is an ongoing collection of 100 word Faberry drabbles. The first ten or so (including this one) were previously posted in my _Everything Under the Sun _fic, but enough of them had been written, along with the request of new ones, that I decided to make them their own fic. *smiles*

Anyway, this is a prompt from an anon; Faberry breaking it to Finn. Thanks!

* * *

Smoothing her thumb along Rachel's brow, trying to erase the lines on her forehead, Quinn gripped her hand tightly in her own. "Are you still up for this?" she whispered.

Blinking dark, barely brown eyes, Rachel managed a tight, faint smile. "I think it's only fair."

"Right." Pressing a soft, affectionate kiss to Rachel's mouth, Quinn only pulled back when someone entered the room.

"Rache." Finn smiled goofily, automatically pulling Rachel into a tight hug, "I missed you."

Rachel pulled away. "Finn," she smiled sadly, patting his arm, "I… Have to tell you something. I… Me and Quinn… We're dating."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon that I chose to change, as even though I may not like Finn that much, I will still write him with respect. (He was originally supposed to be a 'douche bag' and try to get Rachel back during her father/fathers' funeral, while she's with Quinn.)

* * *

"Rache…"

Meeting the gentle, concerned eyes of her ex-boyfriend, Rachel couldn't hold back another sob. "They're gone, Finn," she choked out, allowing Finn's arms to come up, pulling her into his chest, "I don't…"

Finn rested his cheek on Rachel's head, staring into space with his eyebrows furrowed. "I know I can't understand how it – how this feels, Rachel, but…" He pulled back, nodding at her, smiling sadly, "You're strong, Rachel. You're the strongest person I know. And." He nodded again, acceptingly resignedly, acknowledging the blonde politely giving them space, "You have Quinn. She'll help you. She's good at that."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; protective Quinn. Thanks!

* * *

"It's okay, Quinn," Rachel sighed, pushing the button for the crosswalk, "It's not even dusk, and I'm _fine_."

"Yeah, and Santana's _not_ whipped." Letting out a frustrated noise through the phone, Rachel's girlfriend continued archly, "Sweetie, I'm only ten minutes away. Let me come and pick you up?"

Hearing the beeping that told her it was fine to walk, Rachel stepped into the street. "Honey, you don't need to do that."

"Yes I do. I just – let me worry about you."

Rachel smiled. "That's sweet. But, honey, look up." Seeing the blonde through the café window, Rachel giggled, waving excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; first argument and first make up. Thanks!

* * *

Quinn knew she was being catty. "No," she crossed her arms, "I don't care if it's for glee club; I don't _want _you alone with Puck on a drinking night."

"And I _said_ you could _be there_," Rachel threw her hands up, glaring at the blonde, finally sighing and lowering her voice, "I understand your concern. But don't you trust me?"

When Quinn didn't answer, she shook her head and left the room.

* * *

Quinn softly rapped on Rachel's locker. "Hey," she smiled tentatively.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry."

Rachel sighed, nodding. "I know," she looked at Quinn, managing a smile. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Prompt from Sarah; Rachel speaking Hebrew and Quinn being turned on/impressed. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel mainly speaks Hebrew when Quinn has aroused her to the point she can barely remember her own name, so when she uses it in completely innocuous occasions, Quinn can barely stand it. It's both impressive and arousing, and the worst part is Rachel is completely aware of it, smiling in satisfaction every time she sweeps Quinn's hair behind her ear while whispering something that makes Quinn's heart pound.

Convinced Rachel is doing research, taking notes on how various phrases or tones or even the _sounds _make her react, Quinn's afraid Rachel wants to kill her on their wedding night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Rachel talking to Quinn after senior prom and telling her how proud of her she is for standing. Quinn shuts her up by saying the L word... Or just kissing her. Thanks!

* * *

"You did it."

Knowing exactly who the soft voice belonged to, Quinn allowed herself a small smile, turning from the mirror. "We meet here again."

"Same night, same bathroom." Pushing hair back from her face, the light catching on the tiara Quinn helped her win, Rachel's smile was beautiful. "I'm really proud of you, you know. For standing."

Looking away, Quinn shrugged. "It's only about time," she muttered. "Honestly, it's nothing to get excited about."

Rachel frowns. "That's not true – "

Quinn cuts her off by grabbing her wrist; as Rachel steadies her stumble, Quinn can't stop herself from kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Prompt from j-rease; future Faberry with Rachel and Quinn's daughter winning her first pageant, and their reactions. Thanks!

* * *

"I knew it," Rachel squeals, her hands clasped so tightly in front of her chest she can barely respond when Quinn wraps her arms around her waist from behind, "Our daughter is a winner!"

"Well, duh," Quinn grins, pressing a kiss into Rachel's forehead, nudging her arm, "But c'mon, _wave_ at her."

Nodding, Rachel raises her arm, waving at the small girl with ringlets and a tiara on her head beaming from the stage. "So we'll have to remember this for her college applications," Rachel starts babbling, "As well as for her high school year book – "

"_Hush_, Rache."

"Right, sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; kiddy Faberry. Thanks!

* * *

The strange girl was hogging the water fountain.

Impatient, hands curling on her hips, Quinn glared at her. "Seriously," she whispered to the mainly silent Santana, "Why does _she _get the water?"

Nodding, Santana glared at the new student.

"Maybe she's thirsty all the time?" Brittany asked, twirling a lock of her hair.

Quinn huffed, and, upset, walked up to the water fountain. "You're not being fair," she sniffed.

The girl stared with the prettiest brown eyes at Quinn she had ever seen. "I'm. Sorry," she hesitantly smiled, "I just can't let my voice suffer. Would you like some water?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Rachel brings home a kitten she found (they are in New York at this point) - she tries to convince Quinn to let them keep the kitten, who she has already named. Thanks!

* * *

Breathing in the scent of wet fur, Rachel tries not to think about the fact that she is springing a new pet on the girl who once, in a fit of honesty, told Rachel that she wasn't sure she was capable of taking care of anything that couldn't fully take care of itself.

Sighing, Rachel cuddles the small orange kitten to her chest, knowing that she's playing with fire. But, stroking Simba's head, heart melting at the small meow rumbling through the boy's chest, Rachel also knows she _has _to convince her girlfriend that keeping him would work.

Because.

_Simba_.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Faberry with Fababy. Thanks!

* * *

Gently stroking the blonde hair on her son's forehead, Quinn knew the long eyelashes against his cheeks hid eyes the exact shade as her wife's.

Her mind stuttering to a halt, Quinn pressed her face into her shoulder so she didn't pull him into her arms, waking him. It was better to let him sleep.

She ached to join him.

Instead, her back to where her wife should have occupied, an arm around Quinn's waist as they both gazed at their child, Quinn couldn't sleep for fear the ghost of Rachel in her dreams would give her terrible, suffocating hope.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Faberry - Quinn being all jealous of Puck. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel and Puck are best friends.

Something Quinn found out in the worst way possible: she had stumbled upon her girlfriend snuggled up to the man-whore of William McKinley High under the covers of her bed.

Instantly rearing back, mouth dropping open, anger and hurt slammed into her.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, smiling broadly as she jumped out of the bed, seemingly oblivious while Puck groaned, leaning back. "Not what it looks like, Baby Mama."

Quinn flinched. "What…" her voice dropped, tightening, "Rachel?"

Puck butt in. "I'm just her bro!"

"And we're clothed!" Rachel added quickly, grabbing her hand, "Just friends."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Anon request for a sequel to chapter 6, with Finchel break-up and Faberry endgame. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's lips parted. Taking advantage, Quinn threw her hands up to stop Rachel from moving away. "Please," she whispered, "Just let me kiss you."

"Quinn…?"

"Let me."

Rachel stepped back, hitting the sink. "Quinn," she shot her hand up to her mouth, eyes wide, "What are you – "

"Rache? You in there?" Finn's voice came through the door.

Blinking away automatic mortified tears, Quinn stared at Rachel, "I…" Cutting herself off, she hurried out of the bathroom and past Finn.

"Quinn?"

Picking up speed at Finn's outburst, Quinn only stopped at Rachel's passioned, "Quinn, _wait_."

"Rachel – "

Plump lips crashed into hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Prompt from lightbluenymphadora; a sequel to chapter 5 (speaking Hebrew). Thanks!

* * *

Cupping Rachel's face, Quinn can't stop the silly smile that's been threatening ever since they'd exchanged vows. "Rache?"

"Yes?" Rachel's hands play at her waist. She smiles back.

Closing her eyes, Quinn dips her head to kiss her new wife's nose. "I love you."

Plump lips quirk up, and Rachel pushes up on her toes to whisper, "אני אוהבת אותך" directly into Quinn's ear.

"_No_…" Quinn laughs painfully, moving her hand to push her finger against Rachel's lips, "Please don't kill me on my… _Our. Our_ wedding night."

Rachel's lips curve up. "Fine," she smiles, kissing Quinn softly, "Not tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

"She's coming to visit," Quinn spat out the second Rachel opened the door.

Rachel paused. "Who?"

"Yeah, like you really have to ask." Letting out a harsh exhalation, Quinn twirled around, almost stomping back into their apartment.

Hanging up her coat and scarf, Rachel slowly followed her. "Quinn?"

Already again elbow-deep in dish soap, Quinn ignored her.

"Quinn," Rachel repeated, sharper, hands on her hips, "_Who's_ visiting?"

The water splashed. "_Guess_."

"Oh for – _Fine. _Your mother?"

Quinn practically barked. Glaring at the plate she was scrubbing, she rolled her head, "She'd be a _godsend_."

"Then _who_?" Rachel demanded.

"_Your_ mother!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Prompt from my friend Ryu; Wicked. Thanks!

* * *

Quinn couldn't keep her nervous fidgeting to herself.

"Dude," Santana snapped, glaring at her, "Stop it. You're being _crazy_."

"_You're_ not the one bright green," Quinn glared back.

"Joy." Santana sneered.

Before Quinn could retort, the front door to Rachel's house opened. And, her hair dyed blonde and dressed in an obnoxiously pink dress, Rachel waved excitedly at the girls in the limo. Brittany squealed.

Straightening, Quinn slipped out. "Glinda," she smiled, holding out her hand, "Join me for an excursion to Oz?"

Ignoring Santana's gagging, Rachel glided toward her. "I'd be honored," she smiled, taking Quinn's hand, "Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; there's a burglar in the house, but not really. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel grips tightly to Quinn's shirt, trying to rein in how scared she actually is. Five minutes ago, she'd woken to suspicious sounds downstairs, and it had taken another two minutes to wake up and convince Quinn that it was more than irrational fear. "Are they still down there?" she hisses fearfully.

Shushing her, the grip of the baseball bat in Quinn's hands creaks. "Go back to bed!"

"Not without you! What if there's more of them?"

"I… _Fine_! Just. Stay _behind_ me." Slowly, cautiously peeking around the corner to the stairs, Quinn jerks, letting out a massive groan. "_Brittany_!"


End file.
